


Something Wrong

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted Island, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Geralt is always bringing Jaskier into unpleasant situations.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Something Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Something wasn't right.

Jaskier had had this impression ever since their boat had docked. Geralt had rowed them out to the island and, while it was seemingly completely abandoned, that was even more unsettling than the idea that there might be a murderer or some other threat lurking about. 

"You don't have anything human to worry about," Geralt said as he tied up the boat. He was too calm, Jaskier decided.

And that statement was not reassuring. 

"I'd rather have something human to worry about."

"No, you wouldn't."

They climbed up from the beach into the forest. Jaskier wasn't sure whether he preferred the trees closing in over his head or not. At least he no longer had to look at the dark gray sky or feel the pierce of the wind.

"It's not much further." 

Jaskier glanced at Geralt. He was still carrying a sword, of course, but he was carrying many fewer weapons than he normally did. This was even more unsettling. Whatever Geralt was hunting wouldn't die if you stabbed it. 

The forest ended at the top of the hill. There were ruins there—of course there were ruins. 

"Stay here," Geralt said, dropping everything but the bag over his shoulder. "Don't move."

Jaskier remained still, as Geralt entered the ruins. Normally, he might not have strictly listened to Geralt, but there was just something _wrong_ here. 

He waited, as patiently as he could, composing a song in his head. A happy song. 

Suddenly, it got very cold. 

"Don't move, Jaskier." Geralt came pelting out of the ruins in a way that made Jaskier want to run, too. But he held his ground. Geralt didn't often sound panicked, but he almost did, now. 

Jaskier felt a sudden burning pressure in his chest... like something was trying to work its way in. 

Icy fingers brushed the back of his neck, but he was too afraid to turn around.

"You," said a voice. "You will do…" 

"Geralt!" 

"I'm working on it." Geralt was on the ground, hastily scattering salt. Jaskier's heart was racing; he now felt as though he'd been doused in cold water. Geralt was drawing something on the ground with chalk now. He hoped it was to make whatever it was stay good and _out_.

"Hold still. I mean it, Jaskier, don't move a muscle."

Jaskier didn't, not even to answer. He said a prayer to whatever god might be listening. 

Geralt threw something at Jaskier's feet which exploded. Jaskier stayed still as smoke billowed around him. 

He stayed still until Geralt had thrown his arms around him. That was when he gradually began to realize it was over.

"You were worried about me," he said

"I take it that you're all right, then?" Geralt didn't pull back, though.

Jaskier kissed him. He figured he was allowed that liberty. "I don't feel any worse than usual."

"Good." Geralt kissed his forehead and then pulled him close again. 

This wasn't so bad,. 

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Geralt muttered into his shoulder

"Of course not," Jaskier said soothingly. He was already working out how to turn it into a song. The romantic bits, too. He would certainly dramatize it more, have Geralt fighting against the forces of evil for his love. 

Geralt didn't seem to want to let go of him, either. Jaskier was all right with that, though he still wanted to get off this island. Sooner rather than later.


End file.
